


ataraxia

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Apollo is no doubt overthinking things once again, but it is not an easy habit to break after all that has happened.
Relationships: Orchid/Orchis/Apollonia Vaar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	ataraxia

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on writing this in March but a lot of things happened. Oh well, July is better than never?

Once the last of the appointments end and Apollo escorts the final guests outside, she begins to patrol the area around the castle. While most of the soldiers and guards have improved in the last few months, Apollo cannot quite rest until she is able to see things with her own eyes. The grounds are fairly quiet and there is nothing amiss inside, but Apollo refuses to let her guard down until she completes the rounds. 

Everything is as it should be. But even when finished, it takes all of Apollo’s self control not to retrace her steps. Things have been calm as of late, but it’s difficult to quell the restless feeling that never seems to leave. Especially with the unusually high number of visitors to the castle this week.

A voice that sounds suspiciously like Orchis echoes within her mind, pausing her racing thoughts, and Apollo sighs. She is no doubt overthinking things once again, but it is not an easy habit to break after all that has happened. For the moment, Apollo contents herself with a more thorough check of the living quarters and the familiar motions help bring a sense of calm.

Once she is satisfied, Apollo moves on to her own room and begins the process again. After running out of areas to secure, she sets her weapons within reach and sits down on the worn couch. Orchid is currently away and though it is tempting to seek out Orchis and keep her company as she finishes various duties, Apollo is in no mood to cross paths with Freesia. 

Instead, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. It does little to ease the weight of the day’s events, but it does help to center her thoughts. After a few moments, Apollo opens her eyes and slowly and methodically begins to remove some of her armor. The gauntlets and arm guards are the first to go and Apollo takes a few moments to stretch out her hands and flex her fingers. 

Next comes the shoulder guard and the chest piece. Her hands hesitate for only a few seconds before unbuckling the straps that hold it into place. A sudden chill runs through her as the armor is placed to the side but Apollo pays it little attention as she moves her arms in turn and stretches out her muscles. It takes a little work, but eventually the stiffness fades away.

Leaning back against the couch, Apollo is hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion. It starts with a yawn and then her lashes begin to grow heavier and heavier. It may not be such a terrible idea to rest her eyes for a few minutes. But by bit, Apollo gives in. Her head falls to rest against the soft cushion, her body relaxes, the tension slipping away bit by bit, and eventually her breathing evens out.

When Apollo opens her eyes, she is not prepared for how dim the room is. Blinking does little to help clear her vision and it takes another few seconds before Apollo realizes how much time must have passed. She very nearly jumps to her feet, held back only by the twin weights that are pinning her down on each side.

The sudden movement jostles one of the weights and Apollo freezes as a muffled sigh breaks the silence. Apollo cautiously settles back against the couch and glances down. One side is Orchis, curled up against her chest, on the other is Orchid, resting against her shoulder. Both girls are fast asleep, each holding on to her waist with one arm. 

A hint of a smile softens her features and Apollo unconsciously pulls each of them closer. Orchis lets out a pleased hum, sleepily nuzzling against the worn fabric of Apollo’s shirt while Orchid shifts slightly, a soft murmur escaping. Their combined warmth is almost enough to lull Apollo right back to sleep. 

At least until another sound catches her attention.

Looking up, all traces of the smile disappear from Apollo’s face when she notices that the door to her room is ajar and Freesia is standing on the other side.

Freesia does not even try to hide her amusement. Her eyes meet Apollo’s, holding her gaze for a moment before writing something down on the pad of paper in her hands. With a muffled laugh, she takes in the scene once more before smirking and walking off.

Even as Freesia disappears from sight, Apollo can feel a headache beginning to form. 

As if sensing her agitation, Orchis and Orchid curl closer, their grip on Apollo’s waist growing tighter. 

Gritting her teeth, Apollo does her best to forget Freesia. There are far more important matters to focus on instead, such as the two beside her. Apollo exhales sharply and settles back, her arms holding both Orchis and Orchid securely. 

For at least a little while, she can forget about everything but this very moment.


End file.
